


Una Madre Sabe

by Maik_Wayne



Category: Kosem, Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maik_Wayne/pseuds/Maik_Wayne
Summary: Hay cosas que la Sultana Kosem, sabe sobre sus hijos mayores, la muerte de su hijo el Sultán Osman le lleva a rememorar ciertas situaciones vividas en el palacio...Advertencia de contenido Slash/Yaoi





	Una Madre Sabe

**-Una Madre Sabe-**

Los pasos eran apresurados, la mujer arremangaba sus ropas para poder correr tan rápido como sus elegantes ropas y zapatos le permitían, Yedikule le había parecido tan infamiliar y ese día hubiera deseado conocer algún atajo que le llevara a evitar la tragedia para su familia.

Llegó y solo pudo ver al hombre que salía del lugar levando un paño ensangrentado —¡Maldito Dabud Pasha! ¡Te ahogaras en la sangre que derramaste! — la Sultana Kosem siguió de largo para hallar lo que más temía—No… — cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, entre lágrimas y lamentos retiró del cuello la soga con que le habían quitado la vida —¡Osman!

Derramó lágrimas y comenzó a recordar cómo le había amamantado por primera vez, le veía en su mente correr y crecer, las imágenes se turnaban en su mente y en cada recuerdo donde veía a su hijo Osman esta no estaba solo—Ve con el … — el sirviente que estaba tras de ella pensó que se refería a su padre, pero solo ella y el difunto sabían a quien se refería—Ve con Mehmet…— su hermano

A todos les impresionó que la Sultana madre colocara a su hijo al lado de su hermano en el mausoleo familiar, después de Todo Osman había mandado a matar a su hermano Mehmet—nada es lo que parece— dijo para si mientras observaba el ataúd.

Recordó la ocasión en la que los halló en el jardín besándose, violentando todas las leyes del libro sagrado y mas aun la tradición de la dinastía Otomana, dos príncipes, los hijos mayores del Sultan Ahmed II reducidos a besarse y acariciarse como si fueran un par plebeyos dentro de un burdel, les riñó, les llamó a atención y para cubrir su pecado mando a matar a todos los sirvientes que pudieron haber visto algo, cincuenta ataúdes salieron del palacio esa tarde y dos muchachos pre-adolescentes fueron encerrados en sus aposentos.

¿y todo para que?, la Sultana Kosem no había podido evitar nada, sus hijos también conocían pasadizos y buscaban la forma de estar cerca, buscaban la forma de entregarse a su amor y ella no podía hacer nada. Les dejo ser, en secreto a espaldas de su esposo, no importaba si Osman o Mehmet no tenían descendencia había más hijos, más herederos, la dinastía estaba a salvo, podía dejarlos amarse.

Y como buena madre y guardiana de la dinastía protegería a sus hijos, se encargó de que fueran felices, hasta el momento en que se enteró que el amor había acabado, que Osman iba a matar a Mehmet— dicen que el príncipe traicionó a su hermano el Sultán Osman… — todos se referían a un complot para quitarlo del trono, pero Kosem sabía la verdad, era un asunto de amores, donde el mayor había pensado que su hermano-amante Mehmet le había sido infiel.

—¡Mehmet! ¡Osman! — ella gritaba tras los muros del palacio —¡Osman no lo hagas! ¡Majestad! — Kosem se dejó caer junto al pesado muro que le impedía llegar donde su hijo—el te ama… — dejo salir de sus labios en un susurro.

—él te ama Mehmet…

—¿dijo Algo mi sultana? —el sirviente que estaba tras de ella llamó su atención

—No, no es nada…—dijo muy seria

—Mi Sultana ¿puedo preguntar por que puso al Sultan Osman al lado de su hermano el príncipe Mehmet? Después de todo él lo traicionó

—Hadyi Aga, tu sabes cómo son las cosas en palacio… nada es lo que parece— Kosem habló muy seria— ellos se amaban—dijo para si—acomodó su velo color negro y recuperó su pose decidida— Osman fue engañado y traicionado… y los traidores pagaran por su atrevimiento…


End file.
